April 1
by Anne's Tantrums
Summary: Jokes... She didn't like them, especially April Fools.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** April 1

 **Genre:** Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

 **Summary:** She always fell without no one to catch her. Shame on her.

 **Pairing:** StiLu

 **Note:** This is going to be a _short_ three-shot, if that is a thing. Haha. I wrote all the three chapters in one sitting, but that's because I think of weird things at midnight. I wrote all of them from 3 AM to 4 AM. Lol.

 **PS:** I am proud to say this was proofread.

* * *

"Lucy!"

"Yes, mom?" I called out to her.

"Sting is here. He's waiting for you," she answered back.

"I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted, already making my way to the living room while I was fixing my hair. I looked first at the mirror I passed by, brushing my bangs aside. When I got to the living room, I saw Sting watching the TV and relaxing on our sofa. He's basically family.

I said, "Hey, come on. Let's talk upstairs."

He followed me to my room. He could get to anywhere in this house without me though. All of a sudden, he wanted to go to the balcony. So we went to the balcony quietly.

"Mind telling me why you're so quiet?" I finally asked him.

After a while, he looked at me. "Luce, I like you."

All I could do was stare at him dumbfoundedly. I didn't know what to say or... I was just so confused.

"No," he murmured. Will he take his words back? Oh, gosh. Please. "I think I love you."

"W—What?"

What should I do? We were friends, almost family. How could he...? Tell me this is a dream.

He suddenly laughed, "Happy April Fools', Luce! Had you bad on that?"

I blinked, realizing what he just said. Still, my mind was blank.

He laughed again. This time, he pulled me into a tight hug. "Sorry about that. I still love you though."

I put up a façade and chuckled, playfully hitting him on the arm. But that was all I could fake. I could never lie to him. And finally, his words finally sunk in. I blinked again, twice, and thrice.

 _Right... April Fools._

If this was really a dream... wake me up.

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** Yes, they're totally short. This is not a real life story, only something my mind imagined at midnight. I thought I should post the first chapter today because today's the last day of April (in our place at least). So... I hope you liked it! Wait for the next chapters!


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** This chapter is proofread and as I warned you, it's a short chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on!" he whined exasperatingly. "It's been a year."

"I already forgive you," I admitted, "but either no jokes today or I won't talk to you for the whole day."

He looked away, clicking his tongue. I crossed my arms, waiting for him to say something. Seconds passed, he still hasn't said anything.

"So I take it we won't be talking to each other today?" I asked him with a smile.

He glanced at me for a quick second. Moments later, he threw his hands up in the air and let out a loud huff. "Fine, no jokes today."

I gave him a cheeky grin. I win!

xxx

"Luce, we have to talk," someone said while grabbing my arm and pulling me away.

"I need to go to the bathroom. And class starts in five minutes!" I hissed at him, yanking my arm back. But of course, these were petty arguments and the childish side our friendship had.

"You'll take two minutes at the bathroom, this'll take a minute. You have two minutes left to go to the class that's only ten steps away," he told me.

I rolled my eyes, crossing my arms. "Glad to know you can do math."

"Listen. I love you."

I looked at him then slowly, my gaze turned to a glare. "Ha, you're not shocking me this time so much."

"I'm not kidding."

"Sure you're not." I smirked. There will not be an encore of last year.

"But I'm not! I'm not playing around with you! I really love you!" I looked at him but didn't say anything. The one minute he promised was probably over anyway. He rushed a hand through his hair and hissed quietly. "Can't you trust me?"

I looked away, whispering, "It's hard to when all you say is jokes."

Because who would believe him after last year? Even though I was sure I didn't believe him, my heart craved and wished it was true.

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** If I went through the same thing like Lucy, I'd also do the same thing. It's not everyday your best friend suddenly says he loves you. Anyway, I updated at around the same time I posted the first chapter yesterday. I feel so proud. Gihi. Today's the first of May!

I have a lot of things on my hands, if only talking about writing. I'm working on a fiction story, another FT fanfiction, and I don't know if I want to rewrite TLOS and PM. Whatever, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Have a nice day. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Heyyy. Last chapter! Bonus chapters up ahead but I'll post it next time. Gihi. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

We were graduating! And to think, it was April 1 today. Hopefully, Sting won't bother me today with his jokes because we haven't been talking for a few weeks. Why did our graduation even had to be on April Fools?

I was the Salutatorian, but sadly, Salutatorians in our school didn't get to have their speech. But that's okay. I didn't like having speech in front of so many people anyway. The Valedictorian can have all the glory and attention.

I listened as she made her speech. As she was ending, she added which I think was not a part of her script, "To the one and only love team of our batch, we all wish you luck because you're going to need it!"

Our batch mates laughed, but I stayed indifferent. What love team? How come I didn't know about that?

"To the guy, grow up and stop being a chicken! Everyone's saying confessing on April Fools is not as good as you think."

Laughter. Something I couldn't relate to. What was she talking about? But for some reason, someone shadowed in my mind.

"And to the girl, don't be too strict. Not all April Fools confessions are jokes. If you see his confessions as jokes, let me tell you this: not all jokes are... 'jokes', some are half-meant, some are meant. But when it comes to him? They're mostly meant."

Tell me, was that actually a Valedictorian speech?

xxx

Dinner. Party. Small talks. The usual celebration.

It was past midnight when I went to my room, being comfortable on my own bed. My phone suddenly rang in my hand. Without looking, I answered it.

"Hello?" I said first. Who was this? I should've looked at the Caller ID first.

 _"Luce?"_

Sting?

 _"You answered."_ It was almost a whisper. _"Look, I know you don't want to talk to me but I just want you to know everything."_

I stayed quiet, blinking back the tears. I hesitated to hang up.

 _"I'm a chicken for confessing on April Fools and saying they were jokes. I waited every year for this day to tell you and if things went south, I'd say it was a joke. Last year, I just wanted to tell you the truth. Two years ago, I—I was so scared of losing you. But now... I think you deserve the truth."_

Hell yeah, I do. But I don't want to hear them. Not right now. Please.

 _"I love you, Lucy. I really do. I just wish you can trust me. I'm sorry if you thought I was only playing with you. I just love you. Is that so wrong?"_

Yes.

So I hung up.

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** I personally think that Lucy is scared to trust him and his words because of the first joke he made on April Fools and it somewhat made an impact on her... or something of the sort. Haha. I hope you liked this chapter! Thanks.

Another update around the same time I updated yesterday. I can't believe I actually stayed true to my promise of daily updates of this. HAHA. Bye!


	4. Bonus Chapter 1

**Note:** Finally, after 123456789 years (only 29 days actually), I updated. Here is a bonus chapter I promised. Enjoy!

* * *

Exactly one year ago, I graduated.

Last year, I learned the truth.

Feeling the memories come back, I smiled as I stared into the distance. I had been destiny's target before and I hated it. Now, I couldn't thank it more for giving me this life.

A pair of arms wrapped around my waist then I felt a chin on my shoulder. I knew who it was but I still yelped in surprise.

"Don't do that!" I hissed.

"Hm, why?" he asked. I glared at him in return. He chuckled, "Give me a kiss."

I turned away from him, rolling my eyes. He stepped next to me and kissed me on my cheek. "Happy anniversary."

I laughed as I gave him the kiss he wanted. "It's not yet midnight."

"I don't care," he mumbled. "Last year, I called you..."

I smiled, silently ecouraging him to keep going with whatever he was saying. I knew he had more to say.

"And you hung up on me. It was around this time, right?"

I nodded. Looks like I wasn't the only one reminiscing about the past, our past that had brought us into this.

"The next day, I went to your house," he continued, smiling as he stared deep into my eyes.

"You begged to at least remain as my friend," I added for him.

He quickly leaned forward and planted a kiss on my lips. "But you gave me more."

"You idiot," I whispered, closing my eyes while I leaned into him. I could stay like this for so long, just me in his arms in the night.

"Our Valedictorian didn't help. What was she thinking that time? Putting us in her speech." I felt him sigh. I chuckled, then remembered what he said before.

 _"She was right. I shouldn't have confessed as a joke._ "

"But she helped you," I pointed out, opening my eyes only to find out he was staring at me. He was smiling.

"Three years," he whispered. "I waited three years for this."

"Only a year for me," I teased him. When he rolled his eyes, I couldn't help but laugh. I sometimes wondered what would happen to us if we made wrong decisions a year ago

I watched his eyes glance behind me. There was only a wall clock there and I just knew it was what he was looking at. He suddenly grinned, focusing his attention back on me. I frowned, curious of his sudden grin.

"It's 12:01, baby." He gave me another kiss but this time, his lips lingered on my own. I grinned, finally realizing what he was talking about. "Happy anniversary."

"I love you," I whispered.

"What, no greeting?" he complained playfully.

I slapped his arm lightly, smirking. "You didn't say _'I love you'_ back either."

"Because you didn't greet me," he murmured.

I sighed. "Fine, fine. Happy anniversary, you idiot."

He pulled me closer, leaning his forehead on my own. "I love you too."

Although it was dark, I saw my own reflection in his eyes, the love and adoration in them obvious to me. My eyes fluttering close, I grinned. There and then, I knew I was going to spend the remaining of my life with Sting Eucliffe. One day, I will be Lucy Eucliffe.

* * *

 **Tantrum Zone:** I don't know what to feel about this. They finally have their happy ending but I feel like I rushed their story. Haha. Sorry for that. I hope you enjoyed it though. It was hard writing their story in 500 words, more or less.

As for the valedictorian of their batch, I purposely left out a name because I wanted to focus on them alone. Another reason is that I don't know who to choose. Haha. So... I will leave it up to your imagination!

Thank you for reading. Have a nice day. :)


End file.
